Trell Worlds
The Citizen's Republic of Trell Worlds, commonly known as the Trell Worlds or by the acronym TW is a sovereign state comprised of around five hundred inhabited worlds, moons, stations, and installations. The area occupied by the Trell Worlds, mainly the Jumaran, Arraroan, and Kasar star clusters, was previously under the control of the Empyreal Empire but broke off in 3020 during the fall and dissolution of the Empyreal Empire. Of the many sovereign states that arose after the fall of the Empyreal Empire, the Trell Worlds remains one of the most successful and has grown and expanded much over the last fifty one years. The official colors of the Trell Worlds are red, white, and black. The official anthem is 'Onwards Brave Trell Soldiers'. History The first known settlement efforts in what is now known as the Trell Worlds date back to around 1,500 during the second wave of human colonization in the galaxy. Around 2,100 during the Second Aenirian War, the inhabited worlds in this area chose to join the Empyreal Empire to gain protection. The Empyreal Empire reached its peak around 2,550 and during that period the Trell Worlds profited greatly. Unfortunately, in 2984 the Third Aenirian War broke out and many of the Trell Worlds suffered major devastation until the war came to a close in 2996. This marked the beginning of the fall of the Empyreal Empire. Major territories began rebelling and breaking away, believing they could better rule themselves than the Empire could. In 3020 the Trell Worlds did the same and became an independent sovereign state. Then, in 3049, the Skan Alliance launched a massive offensive against the Trell Worlds now known as the Skan Blitz, so named for their lightning assault tactics they employed. This caused massive destruction and threatened to destabilize the whole region, but eventually the Skan were repelled. In 3065, the Tulen Confederation declared war on the Trell Worlds, hoping to capture many of the rich mining worlds in the Arraroan Cluster. Interstellar Geography The Trell Worlds occupy three main star clusters, the Jumaran Cluster, Arraroan Cluster, and Kasar Cluster. Other major regions include the Dorian Nebula, Balash Expanse, Beleri Nebula, and Noran Frontier. In total, the Trell Worlds occupy 852 sectors, 23,004 systems, 1,281 planets, 438 inhabited worlds, 21 inhabited moons, and 64 inhabited installations. East to West, the Trell Worlds are a little over 7,000 ISU in length. North to South, they are about 1,400 ISU in width. Ascending to Descending, they are about 800 ISU in height. Neighboring territories include the Aenirian Empire, Skan Alliance, Tulen Confederation, Dellan Systems, and Kaad Space. Politics The Trell Worlds are classified as a parliamentary republic. There are three main elected leaders, the Premier, President, and Prime Minister. The Premier is head of the Judicial Branch, the President is head of the Executive Branch, and the Prime Minister is head of the Legislative Branch. The current leaders are: Premier Dalen Corwin, President Aline Seard, Prime Minister Alyse Wythrope. Government The Trell Worlds parliament consists of 1,000 elected officials known as consuls. They then elect twelve chancellors to make more executive decisions. In addition, every three years one of the leadership positions comes up for renewal, timed so that each elected leader spends nine years in office, overlapping with the other two cycles. There are five major political parties in the Trell Worlds: the Amarthian Party, the Leeth Party, the Black Party, the Isolationist Party, and the Reconstructionalist Party. In addition, there are a number of ministries in the government. Foreign Relations Currently the Trell Worlds are on cordial terms with the Dellan Systems and the Kaad. They are on neutral terms with the Aenirian Empire and the Skan Alliance. They are at war with the Tulen Confederation. Economy The Trell Worlds have a regulated Market Economy. Under the new government, many large corporations and companies have flourished where they could not under the Empyreal Empire. Still, with the collapse of IGMA, the economy of the Trell Worlds is still recovering and they trade very little with other factions. Demographics Ethnic Groups The main ethnic groups are the Trells, Bhatians, Tharians, Noradri, and Beleri. Languages The official and most spoken language in the Trell Worlds is Trellion. Bhati and Deoric are also fairly common languages. Religion Though there is freedom of religion in the Trell Worlds, Tosdarism is easily the most popular religion. Donarism and Zarishianism also have somewhat sizable followings. Education All Trell citizens are required to complete a ten year occupational education course. There are then a large number of acredited universities and academies offering first to fifth level degree courses in a variety of subjects. Category:Factions